Lucy Kuo
Lucy Kuo was an undercover agent working for the NSA to investigate the organization known as the First Sons, stationed at New Marais while working with an inside man, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. Afterwards, experimentation performed on her turned Kuo into a Conduit, able to manipulate ice and fly. Biography The First Sons and Cole Lucy Kuo was an undercover agent working with the National Security Agency, assigned to learn more about the First Sons alongside John White and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. White and Kuo were specifically chosen due to both possessing the unique Conduit gene. John was stationed in Empire City, whereas Kuo was stationed in New Marais. She had ongoing regular meetings with both Wolfe and John, the former being in person, while the latter on radio. Most of the meetings consisted of information regarding the happenings of Empire City and New Marais, Joseph Bertrand and Kessler's activities, and the observations regarding Cole MacGrath. After learning of the sensitivity of their mission, believing that only they will know the risk involved, the three decided to deviate from the chain of command, and work separate from the NSA. During this time, Kuo had developed a fatherly relationship with Wolfe, both trusting each other with their lives. After losing contact with John White, Kuo made contact with Cole a few days after the Electric Superhero had stopped David Warner by calling him on his phone she then met Cole while he was on patrol. with Cole MacGrath in Empire City Kuo then decided on a how to convince him to come with her to New Marais, as part of Wolfe's plan. When she arrived, she saw Cole, still grieving over the loss of Trish Dailey, but showed strong conviction. She explained everything to Cole, telling him that she and her associate were fully aware of the nature of The Beast, and said that they can help him by improving and giving Cole new powers. Convinced, Cole readied himself to leave for New Marais. Right as they were about to leave, The Beast arrives and attacked Empire City, which nearly cost Cole his life. After helping Cole back on board the boat, Kuo attended to her duties while on board. Finding Wolfe After dealing some trouble getting into the city, Kuo and Cole managed to arrive at New Marais, though when they did, Sebastian Wolfe, was involved in some trouble with the Militia. The two hurriedly made their way to him before more trouble ensues, and eventually split up along the way. After meeting with Wolfe and his capture, Cole and Kuo worked cooperatively to track down Wolfe before he is killed. She first instructs Cole to fetch Wolfe's Dead Drops at Smut Triangle, believing they might contain messages that can help them. She would also help Cole locate Blast Shards around the city, and also inform Cole of several notes from Wolfe regarding the powers of a Conduit. Kuo would help Cole improve his powers with Wolfe's information, and also notify him of any civilians in need of help, and give radio support at times. He would later inform Cole of Bertrand's activities and his involvement with Wolfe, telling him to go to him for information. After failing to gain info from Bertrand, Kuo opts to follow Bertrand's main interrogator, and worked with Cole in tracking him to their base. After an ample amount of time at the casino, the man leaves, and Kuo and Cole eventually followed him. Reaching their base, Kuo quietly sneaked inside the building while telling Cole to clear the area of any hostiles for their escape. Afterwards, Kuo was able to extract Wolfe, and got him on a pick-up truck. There, she worked with Cole in escaping the area. As they drew closer from escaping the Militia, their truck got ran over by a Militia truck, which sent their truck flying towards the nearby shore. Wolfe was killed, and Cole watched as Kuo got taken away alive by the Militia. Transformation After taking her in, Bertrand had conducted several experiments on Kuo, siphoning her blood nearly dry and filling her veins with an unknown liquid substance. This was able to activate her Conduit abilities, and unlocked her powers. Afterwards, she was repeatedly subjected into the Transfer Device, as part of her powers would be transplanted to several of the men that were a part of the Vermaak 88 Militia group. Each subjection would render the transfer of powers less effective, as the Vermaak 88 units would only get a very small fraction of Kuo's powers. She would later be held captive at the Vermaak 88's Storage Facility, attached to an unknown device at the very center. After an ample amount of time learning of her whereabouts, Cole was able to find Kuo's location, and had planned a rescue mission. After infiltrating the base and dealing with the nearby hostiles, Cole breaks in the carriage house and rescues Kuo, freeing her from her bounds and helping her out of the facility. As they left, the Ice Conduits left along with them, though they barely did any trouble towards Cole and Kuo. Kuo, appearing sickly and injured, slowly makes her way to Zeke's pickup truck, and barely manages to get on. Afterwards, she passes out, and was put to bed in order for her to rest. As a Conduit After her rescue, Kuo was put to bed while Zeke helped nurse her back to health. After she was given an ample amount of time to heal, Kuo was able to walk, and was fully functional soon after. She asked Zeke to tell Cole to meet up with her at St. Charles Cemetery, where she would inform Cole of some things. Afterwards, Cole saw Kuo dressed in new clothes that better meshed with her conduit powers. Accidentally hurting Cole, Kuo broke down into tears due to the pain she felt about being a conduit. Cole mentioned that all she needed was a little practice, and that he'd be there to help her. After another brief breakdown, Kuo agreed to work with Cole, and practiced her powers around the cemetery. After a considerable amount of time practicing, Kuo informed Cole that Wolfe had hidden a Blast Core at the cemetery after the former reviewed more of the late doctor's notes and assets. Utilizing a photo left behind by Wolfe, Cole and Kuo searched for the Blast Core, all the while dealing with the Militia and the Corrupted. During their time looking, Cole found several of the plague victims, which is explained further by Kuo after Cole expressed disbelief. After dealing with a Hive Lord, Cole and Kuo managed to locate the Core, as the former exclaimed in confidence that they would be unstoppable once paired. After thanking her "coach" for the help, Kuo left the area. Dealing with the Militia After a while, Zeke called for Cole and his known associates (Kuo and another Conduit named Nix) for a meeting at his roof. Telling them of the Transfer Device's presence in Fort Philippe, Kuo quickly suggests to destroy it before it does more harm. Nix, however, thought otherwise, and says that they should utilize it instead. Before they got into a fight, Cole breaks them up, and tells them that they need a plan first before they could decide how they'll attack. Kuo's plan was to get the rebels on their side through the textbook "hearts and minds" campaign routine, which is giving Rosco Laroche and his men some food and medicine so they can function better. Zeke then tells Kuo that he's marked several of the Militia patrols on a map, which might help them locate the supplies. Kuo asked Zeke if she can see them, to which he replied yes. The two then leave to plan things out. After gaining the rebels at their side, Laroche and his men, Cole, Nix, and Kuo prepare to attack the fort. Kuo instructs Cole to team up with her during the initial attack to get rid of the heavy weapons, while Laroche and his men storm the area right after the two finish their part. Nix will then appear to help Cole as they search for the device. They all carried out their plan, and was successful in their initial attack. Kuo looked for the device with some rebels as Nix and Cole helped get rid of the Militia around the area, and managed to contain them just in time for them to bring out the Device, as Kuo awaited for its destruction. Cole then decides to use the device, much to Kuo's dismay, but manages to convince her otherwise if he changes powers with her instead of Nix. Regardless of his choice, Kuo leaves the area, and appears later in Flood Town. Exposure After Cole restored power to Flood Town, Kuo met up with Zeke and established a base in a train car nearby the bridge. Kuo and Zeke were discussing Bertrand's whereabouts, when Nix joined them. Calling in Cole, he arrives as they continued to discuss the subject, with Nix being bound from it. Cole arrives and listens to the discussion, as Nix calls for his attention. When Cole gave her the chance to speak, she mentions what she knew; that Bertrand had assembled all of the Corrupted, creating them out of humans and then utilize them. She even mentions that she had her own, but died in an attack. Kuo was skeptic about it, sarcastically laughing about the subject. Before Nix got the chance to start a fight, Kuo mentions to Cole that she and him should collect evidence to prove Nix's theory. Cole ponders over this, and leaves the train car right after telling all of them to get ready. Cole decides to go with Kuo's plan, and was given a camera to take pictures of the creatures while she prepares to tap into the city's broadcasting line. After obtaining the pictures, Cole sends them over to Kuo, who then broadcasts all of the shots to New Marais, revealing Bertrand's true nature. She then regroups with Cole, and works with her to save the trapped civilians at the train yard. After rescuing all of them, Kuo and Cole revel in their success, as they have just exposed Bertrand for his actions. Bertrand's death Kuo later reunites with Cole, Nix, and the rest of the team for their final stand against Bertrand. After Cole lured the monster form of Bertrand, Kuo, along with the others, attack Bertrand with all they've got, and managed to deteriorate his strength considerably. After Cole departed and dragged Bertrand into another trap, Kuo attacks once more, and finally manages to kill Bertrand. As the team revel in their success, Kuo shows concern towards Nix after she spat on Bertrand's corpse. After this, all of them leave, as the rebels clean up what was once the de facto ruler of New Marais. Kuo would then continue her activities around the city. After some time, Cole calls for Nix to meet up before activating the RFI. Turning on the group Kuo arrives just before Nix, who came grieving due to the death of her pets. After Cole mentions John White is alive, Kuo shows disbelief over it, though Cole continues about his true intentions. After the discussion, Cole grabs the RFI and activates it, with Nix and Kuo feeling the pain of death as Cole held the device longer. Zeke knocks the device off of Cole's hand in order to prevent their death. Kuo then realizes that Wolfe had this planned from the beginning; the death of all Conduits in order to destroy the plague. As all of them contemplate on a decision, Kuo, fearful of death, decides to side with John's plan, mentioning that its the only way anyone will live through the plague. This leads Cole to say "I never thought Kuo would lose her nerve and become selfish." After Cole decided to use the Ray Field Inhibitor, Kuo attempts to steal it before they can utilize it. Stopped on her attempt, Kuo angrily remarks that they will all regret their decision, right before leaving the area. She then meets up with John in order to assist him in his plan. Death Kuo then joins John in his attack, making an attempt to stop Cole from recharging the RFI. Facing off at Smut Triangle, Cole subdued Kuo repeatedly and in conjecture with John's presence. After calling forth a bolt from the sky, Nix charges at the Beast, which subdued both the Beast and Kuo entirely. Cole then leaves to fully charge the RFI, and manages to subdue the Beast once more right before he activates it. An injured Kuo then approaches Cole right before he activates the RFI, telling him to do it. Cole comes to her aid, and as he held her, Kuo admits that the group was right from the beginning, admitting that she was just afraid to die. After Cole comforted her, Kuo tells him to carry it out. She then watched as Cole activated the RFI, killing the Beast, Cole, and herself, and subsequently, saving all of humanity. Alternate Timeline When Cole sided with John and Kuo, Nix stole the RFI from them, and Zeke leaves the area, declaring Cole his enemy. Kuo and Cole then meet up with John, who began the attack along with them, with their abilities amplified. After Cole dealt with Nix and Zeke, and after he destroyed the RFI, Kuo and John appear before him, with the latter confessing that he can no longer continue. John then transfers his powers into Cole, giving him the power and abilities necessary to carry out their original plan. After the devastating blast of New Marais, Cole and Kuo pick up all the Conduits at the nearby area, attending to their needs. Afterwards, Cole and Kuo continue to carry out the plan all over the country, as they made their way from one state to another, creating more and more Conduits and destroying anyone that stood in their way. Kuo continued to help Cole, after the latter embraces his new moniker as "The Beast". Powers and abilities After Bertrand's rampant experimentation, Kuo's powers were able to become active, though she was only able to control it after Cole MacGrath helped her out. Cryokinesis: Kuo's primary ability is Cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice and cold air. She is mostly seen utilizing this power during combat, as she is able to perform several attacks, Such as creating an icy cloud that freezes any nearby enemy once combined with electricity. Kuo is also able to spike off large icicles out of the ground to launch enemies into the air, leaving them open for attack. Kuo is also able to throw orbs of ice towards hostiles, and also utilize a continuous beam-like ice attack. Similar to several of the Vermaak 88 units, Kuo is able to create a large ice pilar platform for her to stand on and utilize a better vantage point of attack, and also, defense. Flight: Kuo also possesses several powers that help her mobility further, such as the ability of flight. Whenever she takes flight, her body turns into an icy vapor (which could be considered another form of teleportation) where she is then able to fly towards any possible direction, unharmed from any physical obstructions. Appearance and personality As an agent for the NSA, Kuo represented order and good morals whenever she would act. A good person at heart, Kuo encourages Cole most of the time to promote compassion and kindness to others whenever possible, though she herself during certain times, demonstrates utilitarian views. She tries to maintain a calm and collected demeanor whenever possible, though she would crack under pressure whenever it goes on too much. She has also shown a strong sense of devotion and conviction to her workload, given the magnitude of said workload. She'd go as far as to break rules, to the point of alienating herself from her employers entirely. After her rescue, Kuo's mental state has been rendered unbalanced; unable to handle the fact that she's no longer human, but a Conduit. Struggling to understand her new identity and powers, Cole helps her realize that being a freak can be a good thing sometimes. After being able to contain the power she now held, Kuo continued to promote good, helping out Cole whenever there was a citizen in need, and also asks him for help as well. Her compassion was absent however when dealing with Nix and the Corrupted. Kuo and Nix seemed to hate each other before they even met, most likely due to disliking where the other comes from or just disliking Cole giving attention to another female. She is very cold towards Nix and refuses to even listen to anything she says. She even threatens to hunt Cole down "like a criminal" if Cole decides to take Nix's powers over hers. She can come across as very manipulative and controlling at times to the point of her seeming like she either has a crush on Cole or is using him. She has succumbed to her fears during the time when Cole first activated the Ray Field Inhibitor. Feeling the pain of near-death caused her to rely on John's plan in saving Conduits, acting out due to her selfish need, which was also noticed by Cole. When she was shunned away, Kuo met up with John to help out, though in the end, she admitted she was just scared and states her belief that Cole and the others were right about the decision made. She then accepts her fate, along with the rest of the Conduits. Her appearance before her transformation was that of a simple agent; a formally-kept hair, a black suit and shoes with a white undershirt. During her imprisonment, Kuo was bound to experimentation, and wore a simple, gray sleeveless shirt, paired with jeans and shoes. She appears with freezing hands that exhaust cooling winds and her eyes have changed into an icy blue. She's applied blue eye shadows, and has dyed her hair a very dark blue. Trivia *Kuo and Nix's dislike of each other and clashing personalities are best represented by their powers over Ice and Fire respectfully. **This further explains her personality, as she is cold and focused towards the goal (such as her mindset as an agent), but is also quite brittle (as she supports John's plan so she could survive). *It is revealed in a Dead Drop that Kuo was originally planning to seduce Cole to come to New Marais, but dropped this idea once it was quite clear to her that Cole was still in mourning over Trish Dailey's death. *Kuo is available in UGC only in her non-conduit form. *Early trailers featuring Kuo's rescue showed her escaping the plantation in her agent attire, while in-game she wears the outfit seen in the cutscene. *Kuo's forearms appear as normal in the Evil Karma comic cutscene. This is probably an oversight by the developers. *Despite her dislike of Nix, Kuo was the first to comfort Nix after Bertrand's death and her sudden outburst. *Oddly, in gameplay, before being captured, she appears to have simple short black hair, but in cutscenes appears in a bun. During the "Breakout" cutscene when you save her, she has the bun, but as soon as the mission continues, her hair is parted as it is for the rest of the game. *When Cole fights her in the Good Final mission, she fights exactly like a Ice Heavy from the Vermaak 88. **In addition, should she be knocked down, Cole may Pulse Heal her, restoring her to full health. She cannot be drained nor can she be restrained. *Her first name Lucy is rarely used to address her. *She appears as an unlockable icon in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale . Gallery Kuo_Lucy_Boat.jpg|Kuo during the journey to New Marais. Kuo_Lucy_Boat_2.jpg Kuo_Lucy_Face.jpg|Kuo, superpowered. Transfering_Power_3.jpg Transfering_Power_4.jpg Kuo_Lucy_Face_Comic.jpg|Kuo as seen in a comic cutscene. Cole_Kuo_Docks.jpg Cole_Rescue_Kuo.jpg|Cole rescuing Kuo from the Transfer Device. L Kuo Concept 1.jpg|Concept Art. L Kuo Concept 2.jpg L Kuo Concept 3.jpg L Kuo Concept 4.jpg Notes and references es:Lucy Kuo Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Conduits Category:Agent Category:First Sons Category:Good Karma